


Blind Dates

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has been sending Steve on a series of blind dates. None of them have gone what one would call...well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve fidgeted slightly, trying to conceal the motion as he looked at the young woman across the table. She was pretty, certainly. Every one of the women that Natasha had tried to hook him up with had been extremely attractive. The problem was that, with one notable exception which had been awkward in a very different way, all of them were interested in Captain America, not Steve Rogers. When the waiter brought the check around, he paid it and wished the young woman a pleasant evening. Then he went out to where he’d parked his motorcycle to go…well, not home. Back to the new Avengers compound. It was becoming home slowly, but it wasn’t there yet. It was a decent drive, but it gave him time to think. Was it him? Did he want something that didn’t exist any more? His thoughts drifted back and he played through all of the blind dates he’d been on. He was completely certain that at least a few of them had just been looking to get into his bed, and while he didn’t entirely object, he really did want something a bit more…well…more than that. He wasn’t a prude, not by any stretch of the imagination. It was hard to be one when you were friends with Bucky. He wasn’t a virgin either, wartime had seen to that. By the time he pulled into the garage where he kept his bike, he was starting to think he’d be better off just hitting the gym and coming up with some new training exercises for his team. The blond former-SHIELD agent was waiting for him in the foyer.

“So, how’d this one go?”

He sighed and shrugged a little.

“At least she didn’t ask for an autograph.”

“Ouch…well, better than last week.”

Steve had been finding himself getting closer and closer to Sharon Carter in the time since their one failed date. Honestly, it hadn’t gone that badly but neither of them could quite get over the fact that he had loved her grandmother. She had been raised on stories of the real Captain America, not the pretty picture they’d painted after he went into the ice. Now, it was more like an uncle-niece relationship with an awful lot of teasing. And this way, he wasn’t looking at her and seeing Peggy.

“Come on, I figure I might as well grab the team and do some extra training since I have the free time.”

“Oh, it must’ve gone _really_ badly if you’re jumping straight into training. I’ll go find Romanoff.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon leaned back in her chair and opened a can of soda.   
“But yeah, you saw him. Maybe you should just lay off on the whole blind-dates thing for a while?”  
The spy didn’t respond right away. She just held her own soda in her hand and silently opened it, her face a mask. Then, she took a long drink and set the can down beside the gun she was carefully cleaning.  
“Maybe…” Natasha paused again and then gave Sharon an odd look. “I have one more lined up, Friday night. If that one doesn’t work, then I’ll stop. Sound good?”  
Was Natasha nervous? No…that was impossible. Sharon just smiled and ignored that flicker of oddness she had thought she had seen.   
“Yeah, I just don’t want to see him get hurt any more.”  
“Don’t you worry, Carter. I’ll do my best.”  
Natasha held up the pistol and gave it a last look over before sliding it into its holster.   
“I know you will. Actually…” Sharon paused, not entirely sure she should say what was going through her mind. The look on Natasha’s face, one Sharon had seen on Nick Fury several times, answered that for her. “Well, I was wondering…why haven’t you just gone with him yourself?”  
Natasha froze for half an instant.  
“What?”  
It was astounding just how much she could say with an eyebrow and a single word. Sharon shrugged a little.  
“You know, you and him go on a date. It could work. I mean, you’ve got a lot in common and you’re definitely his type.”  
Natasha took a long drink of her soda and chuckled quietly.  
“He’s got a type, huh?” Then she stood and walked towards the door. “Well, I should head over to training and…we’ll see. If he says okay to another…we’ll see.”  
Sharon’s eyebrows snapped up in her surprise. She’d learned a lot about Natasha Romanoff functioned in the last few months of working with them, and now she was pretty sure that the spy had just let her in on something personal for the first time. She heard the door close and set about finishing her soda before going back to work. She’d find out if she was right when Steve came back from his date on Friday…if he agreed.


End file.
